1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply unit that supplies power to a load, and a control device including the power supply unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-254187 discloses a power supply unit that supplies power of a main power supply to an inverter via a main power supply line provided with a relay, and also supplies power of a sub power supply to the inverter via a sub power supply line provided with four semiconductor switches in series.
However, as in the power supply unit disclosed in the above publication, when four semiconductor switches are provided in a control unit, if a fault such as a ground fault occurs in a line for outputting an output of the sub power supply to the control unit side, protection of the sub power supply and detection of the fault cannot be performed sufficiently.